When Juliet Dumped Romeo
by Red Witch
Summary: Set just before 'Mainstream'. Lance tries to talk to Kitty but is hampered by Fred, Rogue and some pesky laser cannons.


**I don't own any X-Men Evolution characters. Well I thought Mainstream rocked! (Sorry again Lance!) Even though us Lance/Kitty lovers got our teeth kicked in. So this story takes place just before 'Mainstream'. About a day before. **

**When Juliet Dumped Romeo**

"Why do I have to come along?" Fred whined as Lance parked the jeep at the end of the road.

"So you can watch my back," Lance said. "I don't trust the rest of those geeks. I tried to come over here alone once and somebody shot a laser at me before I got near the door!" 

"What makes you think that she's gonna even be here?" Fred said. "Maybe she's in school?"

"Blob they banned mutants from school," Lance groaned.

"They did?" Fred said surprised. "When?"

"About a day after the president pardoned all mutants," Lance said bitterly. "No persecution of mutants my butt! Yeah right! The first thing Kelly does is write up an announcement in the paper saying he doesn't want any mutants attending the school due to safety reasons!"

"Really?" Fred said.

"Freddy if you read more than the comics in the paper you'd know these things!" 

"I do so read more things than the comics! I read Dear Abby, movie reviews, and recipes. And sometimes my horoscope."

"Oh that's a big difference," Lance said sarcastically. They approached the wall of the school. He noticed some graffiti on the walls. "Mutants go home," He read angrily. "To where? We live here! Stupid humans!" 

"They'd better not try anything like that on our house," Fred growled. 

"Blob they were scared of the Brotherhood even before they knew we were mutants," Lance said. "Even if any of them were stupid enough to try it they won't live long enough to finish it!" 

They went to the gate. "Now let me do the talking," Lance said.

"Oh yeah," Fred rolled his eyes. "Like I'd actually want to help you grovel to your Kitty Kat."

"Shut up!" Lance snapped. 

"You're wasting your time," Fred said. "Since it all happened they all blame us for this mess."

"Not all of them," Lance pushed the button on the intercom.

"Wanna bet?"

The intercom buzzed. "What do you want Lance?" Rogue's voice snapped.

"How do they know it's us?" Fred looked around. 

"There's a camera there Einstein," Lance groaned. "Is Kitty there?" 

"She doesn't want to talk to you so scram!" Rogue snapped. 

"Why?" Lance asked.

"You have the nerve to ask that after what you've done?" Rogue snapped.

"I didn't do anything!" Lance snapped. "Why won't you believe me?"

"Go away!" Rogue snapped. "You've caused us enough trouble." 

"Me?" Lance said. "Hold on a second! I think you've got your facts mixed up!" 

"She says she's got her facts pretty well straight!" Rogue snapped.

"Aha! Kitty I know you're listening to me!" Lance shouted. "Come on! Talk to me!"

"Oh give it up Lance," Fred groaned. 

"Kitty listen!" Lance pleaded. "If you'd just talk to me for one second!" 

"Okay let me do this," Fred pushed him out of the way and bent towards the intercom. "Kitty if you won't talk to Lance then give me the message. Lance says he's sorry and wants to see you. Now we both know he's not going away until he gets some sort of message so just please say something so we can all get out of here."

There was a pause. "Kitty says that she has nothing to say to Lance after what he did," Rogue said. 

"She says she has nothing to say to you after what you did," Fred told Lance.

"I didn't do anything!" Lance shouted. "Mystique blew up the mansion, Pietro betrayed us and Magneto exposed us! What did I do?"

"Lance says that it was Mystique who blew up the mansion, Pietro who betrayed us and Magneto who exposed us," Fred relayed the message. "What did he do? Actually he does have a point."

"If anyone has a right to be mad it's me!" Lance shouted. "Summers is the one who left Mystique behind!"

"Lance says that we're the ones that should be mad since Summers left Mystique behind," Fred told her. "And most of us are pretty ticked off at him I might add." 

"But just because I'm mad at him and most of the other X-Geeks doesn't mean I hate you!" Lance shouted. 

"He doesn't hate you for what Summers did," Fred said. "Why I'll never know." 

"It's not fair that you get the blame for the actions of what Summers did," Lance said. "So why is it okay to blame me for the actions of the others? That's not fair!" 

"Yeah it's not fair…what he said," Fred relayed the message. "I mean, he don't blame you for what Summers did so why should you blame him for what Mystique and the others did? That was the message right?" 

There was silence. "She says it's not fair what you put us all through," Rogue said. "What you did was unforgivable."

"She says…" Fred started.

"I HEARD WHAT SHE SAID!" Lance shouted. "Kitty will you please come out here and talk to me for a second!"

"No way Lance," Rogue said. "We don't trust you!"

"Hey I'm not the one hiding behind laser cannons!" Lance snapped. 

"Yeah he's not the one hiding behind laser cannons," Fred shouted. 

"Do you really think I'm going to destroy the mansion again?" Lance shouted.

"Yeah it seems so redundant," Fred said. 

"Then you admit you knew about what Mystique was doing!" Kitty's voice screamed over the intercom.

"That's not what I meant!" Lance shouted. "I had nothing to do with that!"

"Oh and I suppose you had nothing to do with us getting totally trashed at the mall?" Kitty snapped.

"Are you bringing that up again?" Lance cried. "That was not my fault!"

"That wasn't his fault," Fred repeated.

"I tried to warn you!" Lance shouted. 

"He tried to warn you," Fred said. "You **what**?" 

"You let that Witch beat us!" Kitty shouted.

"Oh will you stop your whining!" Fred shouted. "You beat us several times! You don't see us crying about it!" 

"Fred will you shut up!" Lance shouted. 

"Go away Lance!" Kitty snapped. "I don't want to talk to you anymore!" 

"Kitty if you'd only listen to me for a minute," Lance cried out. "I can explain everything!" 

"Get lost!" Rogue snapped. "You got three seconds to get out of here before I start firing the lasers!"

"Uh Lance," Fred gulped as he saw the cannons take aim. "I think we should be going now."

"One…" Rogue counted.

"Kitty…" Lance cried out.

"Two…" Rogue said.

"This is not good," Fred gulped.

"Three!" The cannon fired. Fred barely had time to yank Lance out of the way. They ran back to the jeep.

"Well that went well," Fred said sarcastically. "Maybe she'll give you a call." 

"Oh shut up Blob," Lance fumed. 


End file.
